Boom
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Who can you trust?


Boom!

The fireball threw me up in the air. I waved my arms about as I looked down at the ground seeing it come quickly. I landed with a loud thump as darkness took over. I woke coughing smelling smoke. My body hurt all over as I moved to my back looking over at the smoldering house. Daylight hurt my eyes as I tried to focus. Darkness shrouded my eyes again.

"Russell!" Holmes called, running over coughing from the smoke. He touched my face moving it seeing a blood trail on the side. "Russell!"

I slowly opened my eyes seeing him.

"Keep awake!" He said, tapping my cheek. I stared at him in a glassy eyed stare. My breath came out slowly between my slightly opened mouth. He looked back at something shouting then he looked back at me. I had closed my eyes. He shouted at me cradling me in his arms.

A week later Holmes walked into Watson's house. He went to Watson's office opening the door seeing Watson standing at the window looking out. He turned smiling at Holmes seeing the detective sit in a chair.

"Holmes, it's been a week."

"I know it has been, Watson, but I feel responsible about not being there."

"Holmes, you were not to know that this would happen." Watson said, walking over to him.

Holmes sighed looking at him.

"When you stop obsessing about this you will see that I am right."

Holmes left walking up to my home. He rang the bell watching as Que came to answer the door.

"Come in." Que said, smiling.

"Hello Que is Russell here?"

"Yes, she is in the sitting room."

Holmes walked over to the closed doors. He stopped thinking then opened the door seeing me standing from a chair. I had a bandage still on my head, but other than that I was fine. I ran over to him as he walked to meet me. We looked at each other in silence. I smiled putting my hands behind my back.

"Well?"

"Well what?" He asked

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

He coughed as he fidgeted.

"Why would I do that?"

I stepped closer to him looking at his coat buttons.

"Because you love me."

"Does that deserve a kiss?" He asked

"I think it does Holmes."

He looked at me as he came closer. I looked at his lips searching his face. His hands went to my cheeks as he stared deeply into my eyes.

"You are so young, so full of life."

"Your stalling." I said

"No, I am just thinking that you need to find some young man to settle down with."

I touched his hands.

"I never wanted that Holmes."

"You should think about that. I am a relic, Russell."

I leaned up kissing him feeling him pull back looking at me.

"No." He said, before walking out. I watched him go sadly.

Holmes walked out the front door taking a breath then he walked down the stairs. The next month I was walking down the street when Holmes appeared pulling me into a book store looking outside as if he were being followed.

"Holmes, what are you doing?" I asked

"There is a man outside that has been following you from your house." He said "I want you to go home through the back."

"What?" I asked, looking around until Holmes pulled me in one of the isles.

"Russell, will you do as I say?" He asked

"No, not until you tell me what is going on."

"I will explain later." He said

"No, explain now." I said

"This is no time to be pig headed."

"Pig headed?" I said, folding my arms over my chest glaring at him.

Holmes pulled me against him turning me around to put his hand over my mouth. I listened to a man talking to another man. Holmes pulled me around the shelf so he could peek out. Holmes looked at me putting his finger to his mouth then he pulled me to the back where a door was. He opened the door leading me out. I made him let me go as he pulled me forwards.

"I want to talk about this." I said

He walked back to me staring me down.

"There is no time."

"I don't care." I said

He looked at the door then at me.

"In a moment that door will open and a man with a gun will come out and perhaps shoot me and take you."

He watched me sigh reaching into my coat pocket and take out a loaded revolver. I looked at him smiling.

"I think I can handle him."

The man opened the door coming out seeing us. Holmes faced him pulling me behind him. The man smiled standing still taking in the air. He was young in his mid twenties. I marveled at his black hair and blue eyes.

"I know what you want." Holmes said

"Do you?" He asked "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I assure you I am not after what you think I am after."

"What are you after?" I asked, standing beside Holmes.

"My name is Walter Collins." He said, looking at us both.

"American?" Holmes asked

"Yes, California. I apologize if I scared you. I saw you walking down the street and I realized that I knew you and your family."

"Collins?" I said, trying to think. "I remember a family called Collins that lived down the road from us."

"That was my family." He said, smiling. I shook his hand as Holmes stood aside watching. "Your little Mary?"

"Yes." I said, smiling.

"I remember you in pigtails running around the yard." He said, watching me look down chuckling. I looked over at Holmes then I went back to Walter.

"What are you doing in London?"

"I am here with my father learning the family banking business." He said "And you?"

"I am living here." I said, looking at Holmes.

"Mary, I have to go would you come to my house tonight and have dinner?" He asked

"All right."

"It's 168 London Square."

"I know it. Seven?"

"Perfect."

Holmes walked me home coming inside greeting Que. I walked into the sitting room happy about tonight.

"Russell, promise me that you will be on your guard." He said

"Holmes…I." I said, before he put his hand on my mouth.

"I have a bad feeling about this gentleman. I am never wrong when it comes to this feeling. Just promise me you will be on your guard."

I nodded as he put his hand down.

"Holmes, you have nothing to worry about."

I arrived at seven at Walter's large mansion. A servant showed me in taking me to the extravagant sitting room. I picked up an ornate framed picture of The Collins family. Walter and his father came in wearing black tuxedos. I put the picture down and shook his father's hand.

"It is good to see neighbors." Mr. Collins said

"It's good to see you to." I said

We all had dinner and then coffee in the sitting room. Walter helped me on with my coat at the door.

"Thank you for coming." He said

"Not at all I had a good time." I said, smiling.

"We'll have to do this again." He said

"I would like that."

He moved getting the door for me.

"Goodnight." I said, leaving. He closed the door seeing his father come out looking at him.

"I don't think I can do this father." He said

"You have to son; remember why we are doing this."

"Family Honor." Walter said

"Yes, the same honor that your grandfather and your great grandfather had. You must be strong." His father said, walking over to him. "It will be over soon."

Walter sighed nodding.

The next day I was coming down the front steps of the house when Walter blocked my path.

"Oh…good morning." I said

"Good morning, I was in the area."

"I'm going out shopping." I said, smiling at him.

I stepped down on the last step watching as he came closer.

"I must see you, alone." He said, quietly.

"Come inside." I said

He followed seeing Que coming out from the sitting room seeing us.

"Miss. Mary, are you all right?" He asked, looking at Walter.

"Yes, Que. This is Mr. Collins." I said, leading him into the sitting room. Walter nodded at Que before falling me in. I shut the door looking at him.

He stepped closer looking at me closely.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked, swallowing.

"Mary, I need your help."

"What's happened?"

He walked over to the window looking out.

"I have a debt to pay, Mary. I am embarrassed to talk about it; I played a card game with a gentleman and lost." He said, looking down. "I lost everything, and now my father will disinherit me unless I can come up with the amount."

"How much did you lose?"

He looked down taking a breath.

"Thirty- five thousand."

"In one night?" I asked

He nodded looking at me.

"I feel terrible. I have to get that money back."

"I could lend you some." I said

He walked over to me.

"Oh Mary, I couldn't ask you that. I'll try to get it somehow."

"No." I said, touching his arm. "Your family were great friends to my family. I will give you it as a gift."

"Thank you." He said

I handed him a check and he took it looking at me. He pulled me to him kissing me.

Holmes opened the door seeing us. He cleared his throat causing us to move looking at him.

"Oh, Mr. Holmes, excuse us." Walter said, moving away. I looked down fixing my dress. "Well I will be going. Thank you Mary."

"Not at all." I said

He escaped walking past Holmes leaving. Holmes watched him leave then he looked at me.

"What was he thanking you for?"

"None of your business." I said, walking past him to the door. "I have to go out, Holmes. What did you want?"

He walked over to me.

"I wanted to know your plans to tonight."

"I have none." I said

"Then you will have dinner with Watson and I."

"Perhaps I will."

That night I arrived at Watsons for dinner. Holmes stood over by some bookshelves in the study looking at a book as we came in. He put the book away seeing me come in. Watson excused himself to see if Robert his butler was ready with dinner. I walked around the room slowly looking around. Holmes walked over blocking my path.

"What did you give to Mr. Collins?"

"Nothing." I said

"Russell?" He said, a tone.

"I gave him a check."

"For what?"

"Holmes, I am a grown up and I will do what I want!" I said

He pulled me back as I tried to go past him.

"For what?"

"He lost some money in a card game."

"How much?"

"I am not telling you." I said

He stepped closer staring me down. I smiled knowing that it was killing him.

"Do you love him?"

"No, I have only loved you."

"When I walked in today…"

"He kissed me."

"I feel that there is danger."

"Your to paranoid." I said

His hands went to my cheeks.

"Your far to trusting."

He leaned closer and I looked at his lips.

"Holmes, kiss me." I said

He put his lips onto mine gently then it became passionate. I put my arms around his back as he did the same. Our lips smacked against each other as our breathing heightened. He moved back looking at me as I licked my lips looking at his.

Watson came in smiling as we stood away from each other.

"Dinner is ready." He said

Later Holmes walked me back to my house. We said nothing as we walked back. I stopped at the front steps looking up at my lit house. Holmes sighed looking at me.

"Are you staying in London Holmes?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes, for a while. I have a case I am working on."

"Oh you didn't tell me."

"It is just a small one. I didn't see the need." He said

I nodded stepping up on the first step.

"Goodnight." He said

"Goodnight." I said

He gently lifted my hand kissing it. I shivered as his lips lingered there longer than usual. I closed the distance kissing him. It was not a passionate kiss as before, but it did leave a lasting impression. I moved back opened my eyes looking at him.

"Russell." He said, softly.

"What?"

"You are very young and I am old man. I have to ask what a young woman sees in an aging detective."

"I don't know why I love you, Holmes. I just do. Isn't that enough?"

He touched my cheek searching my eyes.

"Mary!" Walter called, as he stumbled our way. His head was bleeding.

"Oh my goodness!" I said, as Holmes and I both moved over to him.

"Help me!" He said, before falling to the ground.

Watson cleaned his wound in my sitting room as he sat in a chair winching. Holmes stood at the mantle as I paced.

"Owe!" Walter cried

"I think you'll live, Mr. Collins." Watson said

"Thank you." Walter said "I was jumped by some men. Now I will not have anything to give to Freddie Wiggins"

"Freddie Wiggins?" I said

"You have some a dangerous friend, Mr. Collins." Holmes said

"He's not my friend, Mr. Holmes. I owed Freddie money. The men tore up the check."

"The one I gave you?" I asked

"Yes." Walter said, looking down. "Freddie told me if I didn't have the money by tomorrow morning that I would be dead."

"I will just have to write you another check." I said

Watson looked at Holmes.

"I can't go home and face my father."

"You will stay here." I said

He stood hugging me.

"Thank you Mary."

I smiled letting him go.

"I'll have Que show you to a room." I said, leaving to find Que. Walter watched me leave as Holmes lit a cigarette looking at Walter. Watson looked at Walter than at Holmes.

"You have had a bad time lately." Holmes said

"Yes, I have." Walter said

"Can you not just talk to your father?" Holmes asked

"Mr. Holmes, my father and I are different men. He is honorable and I am not. If I did go to him and plead he would throw me out of the house."

"You must have some income." Watson said

"I have none." Walter said

I came back in with Que and he showed Walter to a room.

"He will be all right Mary, but if he feels worse call me." Watson said

"Thank you." I said, hugging him. He smiled at me leaving. Holmes stayed in the sitting room as I walked over to the door letting him out. Que came down nodding to me. I walked into the sitting room walking over to Holmes.

"I think I'll stay over, Russell."

"You needn't worry." I said

"Just a precaution." He said, sitting in a chair. I sighed looking at him. He watched me lean over him putting my hands on the arms looking at him.

"I am going to bed. You can stay in the other spare room."

"I will stay down here." He said

"What will you do?"

"I want to think." He said

I leaned over kissing him then I got up walking out. When I woke in the morning it was raining. I came down dressed seeing Walter at the door looking worried.

"Mary, can I have the check now?"

"Of course." I said, walking into the sitting room where my desk was. He sighed as he took my check. "I have to go, thank you."

I watched him go then I went for breakfast not seeing Holmes anywhere. In the afternoon I dozed in a chair in my bedroom as the rain came down against my windows. The door opened and Holmes walked over kissing my head. I moved opening my eyes seeing him.

"Good afternoon." He said

"Where have you been?" I asked, fixing my hair.

"Working." He said, looking out the window.

"Working?" I asked, standing.

"Yes, on the case."

"Oh." I said, walking over to bed sitting down.

"What a wonderful day it is." He said

"It's raining."

"That doesn't mean it isn't." He said, looking at me.

"You made progress today." I said, walking over to him. He turned looking at me.

"Yes, I did."

Que knocked coming in.

"Miss. Mary, Mr. Collins is here."

"Oh." I said, walking over out. Holmes followed Que. Walter stood at the bottom of the stairs smiling, but it slowly disappeared as he saw Holmes. "Hello, Walter."

"Hello Mary."

"Did you do it?" I asked

"Yes, Mr. Wiggins was very appreciative." He said, hugging me.

"Good."

"Mr. Holmes, how are you?"

"Very well."

Walter nervously smiled then he looked at me.

"Mary, father wants to have dinner with you again tonight."

"I think I can make it."

"Good, I have to leave." He said, going.

I looked over at Holmes.

"I have plans." I said

"May I come with you?"

"I suppose they would not mind." I said, walking away.

Holmes and I arrived at six. We were shown into the sitting room. Holmes looked at the many paintings lining the walls. I sat down watching him. The door opened and Mr. Collins and Walter came in. Mr. Collins stopped seeing Holmes.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Sherlock Holmes." Holmes said

"I hope you don't mind if Holmes joins us?" I said

"No of course not, but our cook has only made enough for three people." Walter said "It is rather embarrassing."

"Not at all I had something before I came." Holmes said, eyeing them.

I looked at Holmes thinking something was wrong.

"Well if you don't mind we will tell the cook to serve the meal." He said, taking Walter out with him.

"That was odd." I said

"Yes."

They came back in a few minutes later.

"Shall we dine?" Mr. Collins said

Holmes took my arm leading me out. Mr. Collins looked at Walter then he walked with us. We dined on soup around the large wooden table. Holmes sat next to me smoking as he looked at the paintings on the wall. I looked at him then at Walter and his father. They shared a look before eating.

"This is delicious soup." I said

"Thank you, our cook here is wonderful." Mr. Collins said

"It has a funny taste. Is it mushroom?"

"Yes." Walter said

I looked at Holmes who watched us with interest. I could tell that having Holmes there was making them increasingly uneasy. We ended our meal going into the sitting room. I sat on a green sofa as they poured out fresh hot coffee and served cake. Holmes sat next to me taking a cup.

"I have read some of your earlier cases, Mr. Holmes." Mr. Collins said

"Oh yes?"

"I enjoyed them."

"That is very kind of you. My friend Doctor Watson is a very talented writer." Holmes said

I dropped my cup to the floor making them all look at me.

"I'm sorry." I said

"Don't worry about that, my dear." Mr. Collins said

Walter picked up the cup and saucer as I stood taking hold of the sofas arm.

"Perhaps we should call it a night." Holmes said

"Yes, that might be best." Walter said

Holmes took me by the arm leading me outside.

"Obviously they have drugged you." He said

"Why?" I asked, trying to go down the stairs.

"They want something."

Holmes carried me up the stairs to my home. Whatever they gave me hit like a ton of bricks in the cab and I was out like a light. Holmes sighed as he situated me so he could ring the bell. Que came out seeing us and ran over opening the door. He looked at me as Holmes brought me in hanging limply from his arms.

"Que, call Watson tell him that Russell has been drugged."

"Yes sir."

Holmes looked up at the stairs then he decided on the sitting room. He laid me down on the one sofa against the wall. Que came in seeing Holmes looking down at me.

"He is on his way."

"Good, could you brew some coffee?"

"Yes, Sir."

Holmes sighed looking back at me. Watson came checking me. Holmes watched from a chair.

"What arrogance to drug her in front of you?" Watson said

"I knew it was instantly from the smell." Holmes said "When Russell mentioned a taste it just strengthened my suspicions. I got her out in time."

"It was good that you were there." Watson said

"They had a reason for drugging her."

"What is the reason?" Watson said

"I have been digging into their past. It is true that the Collins family lived close to the Russell family and they once had money, but that was over when Mr. Oliver Collins lost it all on a bad stock."

"They are after money?" Watson asked, as he sat down in a chair.

"Exactly, Walter Collins did not have an altercation with Freddie Wiggin's men and he did not owe money to him either."

"How do you know this?"

"Because there is not a Freddie Wiggins in London."

"He lied about that." Watson said

"Yes, I know every known gang member and criminal in this city. That means that Walter and his father are exploiting Russell the only mystery is why."

"Perhaps something happened between Mary's and Walters fathers." Watson said

They looked over at me lying still on the sofa.

I moved in bed the next day at eleven aching. Sitting up I noticed that I still had my dress on and my hair was everywhere. Que had gotten the mail seeing me coming down in my messed dazed state.

"Que, what time is it?" I asked, slurred.

"It is eleven ten." He said

I lifted a hand to my messed hair sinking down on the steps.

"Could I have some coffee?" I asked

"Yes, mam." He said, going.

The door opened and Holmes came in seeing me on the steps.

"You look as if you had a rough night." He said

"Don't start with me Holmes; you know I was in a coma since this morning." I said

"It has left you in a mood. Shall I go?"

"No." I said, standing. He walked over helping me down a step.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"I will be."

His hand went to my hair trying to flatten it. I put my arms around his neck laying my head against his shoulder. He swung me off the step setting me down on the floor.

"Are you glad I accompanied you to the Collins home?"

"Yes." I said

I lifted my head kissing him. He moved back searching my face.

"I am glad your with me Holmes." I said

"Russell, when this is over you can ask me to marry you."

"You could ask me, Holmes."

"I vowed that I would never ask a woman to marry me and I do not plan on breaking the vow. You must ask me."

"Will you marry me?" I asked

"Not until this is over." He said, kissing my head. I let him go watching as he walked to the door leaving.

Walter was walking up the stairs to my home that evening only to be followed by Holmes.

"You're here often, Mr. Holmes." He said

"Yes, and you are to." Holmes said, looking him up and down. Walter rang the bell looking at Holmes. Que came opening the door. I came out seeing the two of them.

"Mary, how are you feeling?" Walter asked, taking my hands.

"Very well now." I said, looking at Holmes as he walked over.

We all entered the sitting room. Walter sat as I did. Holmes settled in a chair next to mine.

"I was worried about you." He said

I smiled faintly at him before looking at Holmes.

"Mr. Collins, I did some research into your family history." Holmes said "I know everything."

I looked at Walter who opened his mouth looking at Holmes.

"Before you tell us the lies your father told you to repeat, why don't you tell us exactly why you are leaking Russell's bank account?"

Walter stood moving to the mantle. Holmes sat back eyeing the man.

"My father knew about the Russell family from my grandfather. He always told us that the Russell family owed ours for setting them up in the first place. When Mary's family died my father just broke down because it meant that we would not get our money. My father found out where Mary was and decided to come here and try to get what was ours from the only surviving member of the family. At first it was to be small sums, but father told me that we needed to get more and he concocted the plan to drug you and keep you in the house in some room where we could get you to sign a paper giving us your fortune."

"I came to dinner and that was a problem."

"I told father I wanted no part in this, but he told me I had my hand in it as much as he did. He wanted to get rid of you and thought that telling you that we had only made enough for the three would put you off."

I stood looking at him.

"You lied about that Wiggin man? Where is the money?"

"In my father's bank account."

I stared at him then I walked out closing the doors. Holmes came up to my room later seeing that I was sitting in a chair in the dark. He walked over seeing that I was deep in thought. The street lights lit the room so he could see me clearly. I jumped as he kissed my head.

"Is he gone?" I asked

"Yes, with some abled bodied constables." He said, looking outside.

"I see what you mean now about not trusting people."

"It helps to not be trusting in situations. I trust Mycroft, Watson, you and Que."

"I don't want to be a paranoid person Holmes."

"Russell, I don't want you to be a paranoid person. Just be careful."

I nodded.


End file.
